1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alkaline cell, and more particularly to a small sized alkaline cell having its surface processed with anticorrosion material.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With progress of a wide use of various cell appliances such as game machines and/or game watches using one or more small sized alkaline cells, accidents in which a child accidentally swallows a small sized cell happen. It is reported that in such an accident, the enclosure of the cell swallowed may be corroded in the stomach, whereby the human body may be harmed by an alkaline electrolyte which leaks out of the cell.
As the result of study, the present inventors discovered that the corrosion of the enclosure of the conventional cell occurs in such a manner that the electricity of the cell is discharged in the gastric juice of an acidic solution which includes halogen ions, whereby the enclosure or positive electrode can of the cell is corroded. The corrosion of the positive electrode can of the cell in the gastric juice progresses relatively rapidly compared with the corrosion that occurs in a normal chemical process. The positive electrode cans of the conventional flat type cells are made of iron with a nickel plating surface lacking resistivity against the acidic corrosion. If such a conventional flat type cell is swallowed, there is a great possibility of the corrosion of the positive electrode can, before the cell is excreted, during staying of the cell swallowed in the human body.